A United Nature
A United Nature is the Hundredth-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 11, 2017. Synopsis Naruto is fighting Rock's girlfriend and Asura Gekko has to stop him before Hinata steps in and attack. Luckily Ky Kiske rushed to the rescue. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback. As Paul Gekko comes up with the plan to get on the Egg Fleet and rescue Sasuke, Killer B has the bright idea. Using the ARC-170 starfighter and the X-wing starfighter, they go after Dr. Robotnik's fleet. It is evening and the sky is purple-red, Team Vent and Killer B pursue Robotnik's fleet in the sky. At first, the fleet is hiding under the clouds. Then, the ships ascend and reveal themselves and start shooting at the two ships. Killer B and Team Vent manages to avoid every shot until suddenly the main flagship, the Plotter emerges from below. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyūga and Rock Lee were sent to find Sasuke and Paul Gekko. In the Sky Battle, Team Vent and Killer B tries to approach the flagship while dodging all the attacks. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik addresses to the villagers to the Land of Haro and demands that they either surrender or there will be consequences. The villagers to the Land of Haro initially starts to panic for their lives but instead surrendered since the Land of Haro is the rule free island. Team Vent and Killer B landed on the Plotter's deck where he battles his way through Robotnik's robots and bypasses its defenses. Dr. Robotnik eventually confront each other, Dr. Robotnik inside his newly built mech powered by the two Chaos Emeralds. When Killer B sees Robotnik he exclaims "Yo Emperor Over here!". The five have an aggressive fight jumping from battleship to battleship. Before long, Robotnik summons Sasuke who brutally beat Paul Gekko up so badly. Paul Gekko doesn't give up and with a sense of love. The mysterious figure came in and helps him increase his power to deal with Sasuke and to help Killer B on stopping Robotnik. Robotnik declares that this is the of his own rule across Mobius. All of a sudden, the Chaos Emeralds start glowing and generate a powerful light which blinds everyone on board. Team Vent, Killer B, Dr. Robotnik wake up and sees the legendary place known as the Land of Ancestors where the mysterious figure identifies Hagoromo's palace as home. Robotnik realizes that Chaos Control must have been triggered and they have been teleported in this place. They both walk reluctantly on the same small path which leads deeper into the dark area. They witness mysterious figure'a name Rock Ōtsutsuki. As Rock explains the power of the Chaos Emeralds that has the power to travel back in time, Indra secretly lands and deactivates Robotnik's Plotter and his armada due to the jealousy of his brother from the distant future, denouncing love as the way to shape Ninshū, seeing cooperation as a sign of weakness. Hagoromo and Asura note his Mangekyō Sharingan. Indra attacks, but Rock uses the Power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform Paul Gekko into Super Paul Gekko. With their combine power and Robotnik's Plotter and his armada and Rock's similar Susanoo Technique, Dr. Robotnik, Paul Gekko and Rock battled Indra. Hagoromo and the other Ninshū followers join Asura. Asura blocks Super Paul Gekko. Hagoromo and the other Ninshū followers join Asura. After sharing of their chakra, Asura begins using Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, and defeats Indra. Indra escapes, vowing to never acknowledge Asura and Ninshū allowing the Genesis Portal to act as a time potal for Team Vent, Killer B, Robotnik, Sasuke Uchiha and Rock to back to their own time. After Paul Gekko and group returned home, A then reprimanded B for running away from the village while Paul Gekko was hugged by his brothers. When they returned to Kumogakure, B now carrying Samehada, they were greeted by the villagers at the main gate. B's students, Omoi and Karui, ask about Samehada. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising them as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. The three worked for Giro Express, his delivery company, and things were good for a while. At the Present, Asura Gekko sees Naruto fighting Rock's girlfriend and Asura Gekko has to stop him before Hinata steps in and attack. Luckily Ky Kiske rushed to the rescue. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Sakura Haruno *Itachi Uchiha *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Chōjūrō *Spear Ōtsutsuki Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon